Darkest Soul: Sweet of the Sacrifice
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: …hutan itu seperti bayangan hitam yang menjulang seperti bayangan ombak tinggi yang gelap, seolah siap mengganyang wilayah berpenduduk dibawahnya./Kau tahu apa itu beast si makhluk pemburu kehidupan?/bagian dari fic Darkest Soul.


**#2**

 **Darkest Soul: Sweet of the Sacrifice**

 _A part from a fiction_ **Darkest Soul: Addicted to the Heartbeat**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 _There is no reason except in aim for fun and expressing my mind about making this fanfic._

 _T rated, Friendship, Supernatural. (rate and genres would possibly change, though.)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _ **#1**_

 _ **Pertemuan**_

 _._

Aku selalu meyakini bahwa setiap makhluk hidup memiliki sisi baik dalam dirinya. Tak peduli jika itu rerumputan liar, sebatang pohon beri hitam, atau singa yang memangsa _antelope_ , aku tetap mempercayainya. Kalau sudah begitu, apalagi manusia. Mungkin sulit untuk mempercayai kebaikan manusia di zaman seperti ini, tapi akan selalu ada mutiara dibalik tumpukan cangkang-cangkang yang tak indah, bukan?

Semua makhluk hidup diciptakan dengan kebaikannya masing-masing—begitulah yang selalu kutanamkan dalam-dalam pada perangaiku. Ya, aku bisa sedikit membanggakan prinsip ini kecuali pada satu hal. Melengkapi tindakan sugestifku tentang berpikir positif atas segala sesuatu, aku selalu terdorong untuk berlaku baik pada siapapun, sampai aku dianggap _terlalu baik_. Dan kau tahu apa sesuatu yang tak bisa aku banggakan itu? _uhm_ … tak jarang, aku selalu dimanfaatkan teman-temanku. Dan siapa pula yang bisa tahan dengan situasi seperti itu?

Sudah cukup dengan salah gaulku saat selama tiga tahun di sekolah menengah. Untuk itu aku lebih selektif memilih teman begitu masuk sekolah menengah atas. Sejak kelas satu—setahun yang lalu—aku tak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang (meskipun itu tidak memberi perbedaan besar karena aku tipikal pendiam dan pemalu) dan memilih melakukan kegiatanku sendirian. Apakah aku menarik diri dan pesimis dengan prinsipku? _Hum…_ kurasa tidak. Aku bukannya menarik diri, tapi aku menyadari bahwa semua anak di sekolahku tidak ada yang benar-benar memiliki pengaruh baik—mereka menyeramkan dengan segala tindak _bullying_ dan pertetek bengekannya—jika kau tahu maksudku. Dan soal prinsip, aku masih mempercayainya. Diam-diam berharap suatu saat ada seseorang yang bisa membuktikan _nya_ padaku. Seseorang yang memberiku satu hubungan spesial—seperti persahabatan, mungkin? Atau percintaan, kalau aku lebih dari sekedar beruntung. (Oh, baiklah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan yang terakhir).

Tepat satu setengah tahun aku menuntut ilmu di _Konoha State High School_ —satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas yang bisa ditemukan di kota kecil seperti Konoha yang berpenduduk kurang dari empat ribu jiwa. Dengan penduduk sekecil itu ditambah dengan hutan basah yang mengepungnya, praktis membuat Konoha menjadi kota yang tidak begitu ramah bagi pendatang dari kota—kalau tidak mau dibilang terpencil. Sekolahku berada tepat di salah satu sisi perbatasan wilayah, sehingga aku bisa melihat hutan Konoha dari koridor sekolah—dimana aku berjalan saat ini.

Hutan itu seperti bayangan hitam yang menggantung—menjulang seperti bayangan ombak tinggi yang gelap—seolah siap mengganyang wilayah berpenduduk dibawahnya. _Menyeramkan_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hutan itu. Meski begitu, aku selalu mensyukurinya, karena dengan begitu wilayah Konoha nyaris selalu dikelilingi udara bersih—walau sedikit basah—jauh dari polutan dan panas matahari yang menyengat. Suhu kota ini tidak pernah mencapai 30 derajat.

Kualihkan mataku dari bayangan hutan ke situasi sekitarku saat ini. Koridor masih cukup ramai dengan anak-anak yang hampir kesemuanya memegang selembar kertas dan asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing—rata-rata menggerombol dan bicara keras-keras mengomentari isi kertas. Beberapa anak berbelok ke koridor loker di ujung untuk kemudian bergegas meninggalkan sekolah.

Yah, karena kami baru saja menerima transkrip nilai ujian semester, kami bisa pulang cepat. Aku mengangkat kertas transkrip nilaiku sendiri yang sedari tadi kubawa-bawa setelah mencapai lokerku. Untuk sejenak aku menghela napas, masih menyusuri kolom _value_ dan _subject_ secara bergantian. Mengharapkan nilai lebih tinggi dari ujian yang lalu kurasa sedikit terlalu optimis. Aku harus puas dengan B _plus_ yang bertengger di banyak kolom _value_.

Aku lalu mulai mengambil buku-buku dari loker yang hampir kesemuanya adalah diktat _subject_ yang harus aku kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Menghitungnya, dan mencocokkan nomor serinya dengan catatan kecil di _notes_ -ku, memastikan buku-buku yang kupinjam tidak tertukar dengan milik siswa lain. Namun segera suara bising itu menginterupsi di lorong loker, membuat semua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara, termasuk diriku. Tampak segerombol perempuan—tepatnya empat perempuan—yang sedang menyeret-nyeret perempuan lain yang setengah bersimpuh dibawahnya. Racauan luar biasa keluar dari mulut perempuan berambut pirang yang kulihat tengah _menoyor_ kepala gadis yang setengah bersimpuh itu. Dua yang lain, yang sepertinya merupakan teman gadis berambut pirang sibuk menendang-nendang kaki dan lengan si gadis malang. Satu yang lain menjambak rambut merah mudanya yang panjang.

Aku melirik takut-takut dari pintu lokerku, berdiri dengan tegang. Mataku membulat karena terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku mengenal gadis yang tengah di- _bully_ itu. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Dan dia adalah gadis terpintar di angkatanku.

"KAU MEMANG MERENCANAKANNYA, KAN? MEMBERIKU JAWABAN PALSU?—HAH?!—JAWAB!" suara Ino Yamanaka, si perempuan berambut pirang, menyembur muka Sakura. Sekali lagi _menempeleng_ pelipis gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Kulihat Sakura hanya diam, namun matanya membelalak benci kepada empat gadis yang sedang menindasnya—meskipun samar-samar kulihat cairan bening sudah membayang disana.

"JAWAB AKU, SIALAN!" Ino masih berteriak.

"TAMPAR SAJA KALAU DIA MASIH DIAM TERUS, INO! TAMPAR!" sahut teman Ino yang menjambak rambut Sakura. Dua yang lain dengan sigap memegangi kedua lengan Sakura, menariknya berdiri dengan paksa, mendorongnya mundur hingga menabrak loker dengan suara keras.

Kepanikanku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari siapapun yang bersimpati dan berniat membantu Sakura. Tapi aku mencelos begitu semua pandangan anak-anak di sekitarku menyorotkan tatapan dingin, tidak peduli, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengikik-mengejek. Tidak ada satupun yang _tergerak_ untuk membantu Sakura. Sudah kuduga, karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Aksi _bullying_ seperti itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah di sekolah ini. Beberapa anak yang dianggap lemah selalu menjadi korban, dan Sakura Haruno—gadis terpintar satu angkatan yang mengundang iri anak-anak lainnya itu—adalah mangsa mereka yang paling empuk.

 _ **PLAAAKK!**_

Suara tamparan keras itu menggema di koridor, menghantam sebelah pipi Sakura yang sekarang sudah menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah kiri—menghadap ke arahku. Sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat, mengusap panas yang mendera di bekas tamparan Ino. Air matanya sudah jatuh sepenuhnya, dan dia masih diam dengan bibir bergetar menahan isakan. Bisa kurasakan sendiri getaran tubuhku makin menjadi-jadi lebih dari sebelumnya, tanganku entah sejak kapan terkepal erat. Dan tanpa sadar air mata meleleh di sisi-sisi pipiku. Aku menatap sekelilingku sekali lagi; anak-anak sedang bersorak heboh. Mereka sudah keterlaluan!

Tapi aku membenci diriku yang tidak cukup berani melangkahkan kaki mendekat, apalagi membela Sakura dengan menantang Ino terang-terangan. Aku terlalu pengecut dan tetap berdiri di tempatku dengan segala emosi dan simpati yang ada. Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat menahan isakan. Aku sangat ingin menyelamatkan Sakura!

"I-Ino!"

Entah apa yang merasukiku karena saat berikutnya suaraku keluar dengan sendirinya. Suaraku bergetar namun cukup keras untuk mengundang kepala-kepala disana menoleh, termasuk Ino dan tiga temannya.

Semuanya tampak terkejut oleh aksiku. Empat gadis itu sesaat kehilangan suaranya sebelum Ino memelototiku. "Hinata Hyuuga, eh? Apa? Kau keberatan?!"

Tiga yang lainnya mendengus mengejek. Aku mengusap kasar air mataku, dan secercah keberanian itu muncul begitu saja. Detik berikutnya aku melangkah mendekat dan memberikan sorot mata setajam yang kubisa pada empat gadis yang mengangkat alisnya heran bercampur geram. Dibelakangku, yang lain ribut berbisik-bisik.

"Ya. A-Aku k-keberatan. Ka-kalian sudah k-keterlaluan!"

Keempatnya menyeringai, lagi-lagi mendengus mengejek. "Wah waaah, ada apa dengan gadis kalem yang satu ini, Ino? Tiba-tiba marah saat kita sedang _main-main_ …" komentar teman Ino yang kemudian menghempaskan rambut Sakura.

" _Yeah_. Kenapa kau Hinata? Bukankah lebih aman kalau kau tetap berdiam manis menonton permainan kami seperti biasa, hm?" yang berada di sisi lain Sakura menimpali.

Aku masih diam saat Ino akhirnya menegakkan badannya, berpaling dari Sakura. "Kau mau ditampar juga, Hyuuga?"

Ino bersiap mengangkat tangannya dan aku makin terbelalak—membatu di tempat—tidak melakukan gerakan perlindungan apapun sampai suara itu menggelegar dari belakang gerombolan Ino.

"YAMANAKA! CUKUP SAMPAI DISITU!"

Suara Pak Aoba Yamashiro, guru _Science,_ menyelamatkan pipiku. Pria itu sampai di sisi kami dengan Ino yang sudah menurunkan tangannya, memasang tampang tak bersalah dengan cepat. Tiga temannya buru-buru menyingkir dari Sakura, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenggol jatuh terduduk. Saat berikutnya Pak Yamashiro bertanya apa yang sedang kami lakukan, dan mengapa kami bertengkar di koridor loker. Tentu saja Ino dan teman-temannya mencetuskan bantahan, sementara aku diam. Pak Yamashiro tidak percaya, jelas-jelas mendapati Sakura menggelesot lemas di lantai. Mereka masih disana dan berdebat sampai akhirnya Pak Yamashiro menggiring Ino dan tiga temannya ke ruang konseling.

"Hyuuga, bisa kau antar Haruno ke ruang kesehatan?" kata Pak Yamashiro sebelum berjalan dan mendapatkan anggukanku. Aku bisa melihat pandangan menusuk penuh kebencian dari keempat gadis itu mengarah kepadaku dan Sakura ketika berjalan melewati kami, sementara anak-anak yang lain mulai menghilang ke pintu depan—pulang—sembari berkomentar atas kejadian barusan dengan bisikan rendah. Aku lalu beralih ke sisi Sakura.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" tanyaku seraya menyentuh bahunya ragu-ragu. Kepalanya masih setengah tertunduk, dan isakan masih tersisa dari mulutnya. Kulihat pipinya juga masih memerah. Tapi aku langsung terkejut begitu Sakura menepis tanganku dari bahunya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah membelaku, Hinata. Kau akan terkena masalah." Sakura mengambil kertas yang sobek menjadi beberapa bagian di dekat kakinya sebelum berdiri dan menatapku datar—kendati begitu mata _emerald_ -nya masih memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda bahwa itu bukan hal yang kutakutkan. Kuberanikan tidak memutus kontak mata padanya agar Sakura percaya kalau aku memang ingin menolongnya. "Ti-tidak, Sakura. Me-mereka sudah ke-keterlaluan. Dan a-aku memang ingin me-menolongmu."

Sakura menatapku untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menghela napas dengan susah payah—mungkin ingin menghilangkan sisa-sisa isakan yang membuat suaranya parau. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." Katanya seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku sangat lega melihatnya, maka aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan mantap.

" _Uhm_!"

Saat berikutnya aku membantu Sakura merapikan buku-buku diktat miliknya yang berserakan di lantai. Aku lalu kembali ke lokerku dan melanjutkan menata diktatku sendiri sebelum menguncinya.

"Ki-kita ke UKS?" tanyaku setelah selesai dengan lokerku.

Sakura menghela napas, "Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku sudah biasa dengan yang seperti ini, kau tahu." Ujarnya. Baiklah, tamparan itu menurutku cukup parah untuk dibilang biasa saja—terlepas aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali Sakura menerima tamparan dari Ino—tapi tetap saja harus segera dikompres. "Aku mau pulang saja." Lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi me-memar di p-pipimu harus segera di kompres, Sakura." Kataku menyuarakan pikiranku. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda di depanku ini menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja." Tandas Sakura sekali lagi.

Aku hanya diam, namun kurasa Sakura bisa menangkap tatapan khawatirku karena selanjutnya gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kalau kau mau membantuku mengompres, kau boleh ikut ke rumahku, _kok_." Sakura mengatakannya dengan santai. " _Main._ Sudah lama tidak ada teman sekolah yang main ke rumahku."

Dan dengan begitu, aku mengangguki tawarannya, memberi Sakura senyuman senang. Selama bersekolah disini, aku belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah satupun anak Konohastate. Dan kesempatan ini bisa dibilang adalah pengalaman menyenangkan setelah cukup lama tidak merasakan kedekatan dengan seorang _teman_. Lagipula aku memang tidak punya kegiatan berarti di rumah.

"Sa-sakura?"

"Ya, Hinata?"

Aku membuka percakapan setelah cukup lama kami berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan. Kami masih melintasi halaman belakang sekolah yang luas dan berumput. Kami memang sengaja tidak melewati bagian depan sekolah agar bisa menghindari keramaian anak-anak. Setumpuk buku masing-masing berada dipelukan kami—kami memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku pinjaman itu bersama-sama ke perpustakaan hari berikutnya.

"Ja-jadi, ke-kenapa Ino tadi memojokkanmu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku mengawasi reaksi Sakura takut-takut dari ujung mata _lavender_ -ku—takut kalau-kalau Sakura tersinggung. Tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum tipis, masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Ino dan gerombolannya itu sering menggerecokiku dengan meminta contekan tiap ujian." Sakura menghela napasnya sejenak, kemudian menoleh menatapku. "Tapi aku tentu saja tidak mau jadi orang tolol yang mau memberikan jawaban begitu saja padanya. Makanya, aku memanipulasi jawabanku sebelum kuberikan ke Ino. Dan _well_ , dia dapat nilai _kebakaran_ —kau sudah bisa menduganya. Begitu dia menerima transkrip nilai, dia langsung melabrakku."

Kami sudah keluar dari halaman belakang sekolah ketika Sakura menuturkannya. "Sa-sakura sengaja me-melakukannya? Ma-maksudku, Sa-sakura tahu Ino akan melabrak Sakura setelahnya?" tanyaku dengan nada heran yang kentara.

"Tentu aku tahu itu akan terjadi, Hinata. Tapi bagiku…." Sekilas kulihat Sakura membuat gerakan gugup di tangannya dan membuat tumpukan-tumpukan diktatnya bergoyang, sebelum mengeratkan jemarinya pada tumpukan yang sama. "Selama nilai akademikku tetap jadi yang paling tinggi, itu bukan apa-apa bagiku,"

Aku tersenyum. "Sa-sakura be-berani, pa-pantang menyerah. Dan Sakura selalu bi-bisa mendapat n-nilai ti-tinggi seangkatan. A-aku salut."

Sakura membalas senyumku, namun kali ini seyuman yang tidak mencapai mata. Ia lalu merogoh saku _jeans_ -nya, mengeluarkan potongan-potongan kertas putih yang seingatku berceceran di lantai loker.

"I-itu transkrip ni-nilai Sakura, kan?"

"Hmm…" jawab Sakura menggumam, menatap potongan-potongan transkrip di tangannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Aku masih mengawasinya saat dia memasukkan kembali potongan kertas tersebut kedalam sakunya dengan hati-hati.

Diam lagi, sementara kuedarkan _lavender_ -ku ke sekeliling jalanan aspal sempit yang sedang kami lewati. Rerumputan dan bunga-bunga _baby breathe_ liar tumbuh menutupi sisi-sisi jalan. Tak banyak kendaraan yang melintas—hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki selain kami—karena jalan ini hanya jalur pintasan menuju ke perumahan di dekat perbatasan. Sakura bilang ia selalu mengambil rute ini sepulang sekolah.

 _Lavender_ -ku lalu sedikit mendongak, pandanganku terjatuh pada bayangan hitam yang membentang tepat ke arah kami berjalan: hutan basah Konoha. Baru kusadari bahwa dahan-dahannya terlihat begitu jelas—alih-alih bayangan hitam seperti yang biasa kulihat—dari jarak ini. Pepohonannya begitu rimbun dan begitu tinggi. Ayah pernah memberitahuku rata-rata tinggi pohon di hutan basah itu mencapai lima puluh meter. Uaran udara basah yang berhembus dari arah hutan begitu terasa, membuat sensasi bergidik kala selintas angin melewatiku.

"Dingin, ya?" celetukku seraya merapatkan mantel.

Sakura menoleh cepat padaku. "Ah, kau kedinginan, Hinata? Sebentar lagi sampai, _kok_." Ia kembali menatap jalanan di depan, "Setelah belok ke jalan setapak itu, kita langsung tembus ke jalan perumahan." Katanya sambil menunjuk jalanan berumput yang sudah terlihat. "Dan rumahku berada di beberapa blok lagi dari jalanan itu."

Aku memberinya senyuman menenangkan. "Sa-santai saja, Sakura. A-aku senang jalan kaki seperti ini."

Kudapati Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi padaku, sebelum melempar pandang kedepan—ke arah hutan basah yang menjulang.

"Ah, aku selalu berpikir hutan Konoha itu seperti monster yang bisa kapan saja menerkam, kau tahu?" ujarnya.

Aku menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Ka-kau benar," namun melihat Sakura yang tidak ikut tertawa, aku buru-buru menghentikan tawaku. Ekspresi Sakura seperti mendadak tersaput oleh kabut kelabu. Mungkinkah dia pernah mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan tentang hutan itu? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak. Aku akan menggumamkan maaf andaikata Sakura tidak lebih cepat mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kau pernah pergi ke bukit hutan Konoha, Hinata?" tanyanya. Ah, bukit di dalam hutan Konoha itu, kah? Batinku. Memang, kondisi geografis hutan basah Konoha merupakan dominasi tanah terjal setengah menanjak yang dihiasi bukit-bukit—yang mengesankan bentuk undakan besar jika kau melihat hutan dari sisi lain kota. Dan diantara bukit-bukit itu, terdapat bukit yang paling besar, dimana dipuncaknya dibangun semacam _camp_ untuk berkemah. Aku masih ingat, Kak Neji beberapa tahun lalu pernah berkemah disana dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Sedangkan aku sendiri belum pernah pergi kesana—tidak diperbolehkan ayahku.

"Um… be-belum." Ungkapku kemudian. "Ka-kalau begitu, Sakura pernah?"

" _Hmm,"_ gadis bersurai merah muda itu menangguk, membuat rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang-goyang. "Aku pernah kesana sekali—waktu tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama dulu."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, sementara kami berbelok ke jalan setapak yang sedikit licin. _Baby breathe_ yang serupa disekitar jalanan aspal tadi juga tumbuh menyelang-nyeling di antara rerumputan liar di sisi jalan. "Sakura kesana untuk be-berkemah?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku—berhenti, memilih untuk memetik sejumput _baby breathe_ dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Sepertinya bukan untuk berkemah—aku tidak begitu ingat." Ujarnya kemudian dengan senyuman tipis. Namun aku tidak bisa menyamarkan kerutan di dahiku lantaran rasa janggal. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan peristiwa yang _baru_ satu setengah tahun berlalu? Dan entah itu hanya perasaanku atau bukan, Sakura tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku—aku melihat matanya. Tapi lalu kuputuskan untuk pura-pura percaya, dan melanjutkan jalan kami.

"Begitu ya…" gumamku pelan, sehingga Sakura mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Gadis itu masih berpura-pura—aku tahu dia berpura-pura, atau setidaknya begitu—memainkan _baby breathe_ , mencabuti kuntum-kuntumnya yang putih kecil dan membiarkannya terhempas angin—beberapa diantaranya terjatuh ke permukaan air jernih parit di sisi jalan.

"Sa-sakura…" panggilku kemudian.

"Ya?" balasnya sambil menoleh.

Sejenak aku tampak ragu tentang apa yang ingin aku ucapkan pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Mataku manari-nari gugup antara _baby breathe_ yang berterbangan dan manik _emerald_ milik gadis yang baru kuakrabi hari ini.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?" ulang Sakura membuatku sedikit terkejut, namun aku segera menemukan diriku lagi. _Emerald_ Sakura membuatku yakin atas pemikiranku, karena tanpa sadar, aku merasa menemukan kembali _perangai-baik-manusia_ dari dirinya setelah sekian lama. Dan dengan itu, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Kuangkat wajahku kemudian, "Bo-bolehkan a-aku ja-jadi temanmu, Sa-sakura?"

"E-eh?" seketika wajah Sakura menggambarkan raut terkejut, sepertinya ujarku barusan benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian senyum itu terkembang di bibirnya, dan kata-katanya selanjutnya membuatku berseri-seri, "Tentu saja boleh, Hinata."

Praktis, kami bertukar senyuman.

"Ba-baiklah…" kuarahkan _lavender_ -ku memandang ke dalam _emerald_ -nya, "Untuk itu, Sa-sakura harus berkata ju-jujur padaku. Sa-sakura bisa bercerita apapun, karena itu adalah tu-tugas teman untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesah—senang-duka," tuturku dengan logat gugup yang biasa. Aku berharap Sakura tidak sungkan padaku.

Namun Sakura membalas tatapanku dengan senyum sedih—membuatku merasakan kekecewaan menelusup begitu cepat—sebelum berujar, "Maaf, Hinata. Kupikir bercerita segalanya kepadamu terlalu cepat untukku."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku nyaris langsung, gagal menyembunyikan nada kecewa di dalamnya.

Sakura menunduk, lalu menggeleng. "Kurasa… kalaupun aku langsung berbagi keluh-kesah padamu, aku yakin kau tidak akan mempercayaiku, Hinata."

Aku kemudian memegang kedua tangannya yang masih memegang sisa kuntum _baby breathe_ , mengeratkan peganganku disana agar Sakura tahu aku sedang bersungguh-sungguh. "A-aku akan percaya apapun yang a-akan Sakura ceritakan."

Aku sedikit lega saat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya kembali—menatapku—dan tersenyum—masih senyum sedih. "Benarkah?" tanyanya setengah menggumam.

Lalu ia menjejalkan kuntum _baby breathe_ ke tanganku, dan membuka lengan kaus panjangnya setelah menyingkap mantel berwarna kecoklatan miliknya sampai bawah siku. Aku memekik keras begitu melihat bekas sayatan-sayatan yang tak bisa kuhitung jumlahnya, terpeta di lengan putih itu.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang _beast?_ "

"A-apa?"

" _Beast…_ makhluk yang berkeliaran di hutan Konoha dan memburu 'inang' untuk diambil kehidupannya."

.

.

.

 _Saat itu, Hinata Hyuuga memiliki firasat bahwa hidupnya akan berubah menyeramkan tidak lama lagi…_

.

.

 **tbc**


End file.
